


Helena

by Mazeu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeu/pseuds/Mazeu
Summary: The time Oh Sehun and Luhan got back together. Or did they?





	

_“Are you sure you have to leave?“_  
“Yes, I’m sure. And please, Sehun, don’t follow me. I’ll be gone for good.“  
“I don’t really understand, but you know I’d do anything for you, right?“  
“I know. I love you, never forget that.“  
“I love you, too, Luhan.“ 

It’s been more than two hurtful years that Luhan left. And every year, especially around Christmas, Sehun tends to think about what happened two years ago. He knows he can talk to the others; he knows, but he just can’t do it. He can’t. He knows that he would break down. He can’t do that. Sehun promised to continue. To never give up. He promised this to Luhan when he left. The others tried to talk to him. They tried, but no one could really reach him. Sehun hates himself for being selfish. Well – not selfish. He just doesn’t talk about it. He doesn’t talk until one day he gets a message. A message from an unknown number. A fan? Probably. It’s a link to a video. 

He watches the video and suddenly he can’t hold back anymore and he breaks. He cries. The door to his room slowly opens and Baekhyun and Joonmyun come in. They hold him. Hug him. Talk to him. And they just let him cry. For hours. Until Baekhyun decided to do the right thing. He picks up Sehun’s phone. He scrolls through for a short time and then hands the phone to Sehun. He tells him to talk to him. To Luhan. It’s been two years after all. 

Sehun takes his phone and looks at his screen. Luhan. The person who broke his heart two years ago. He’s been holding it in for two years and he just dials the number. He’s nervous. What if he doesn’t want to talk to me? What if he forgot about me? What if I’m not ready? But he feels a soft touch on his shoulder and he knows he’s not alone in this. And suddenly he gets ripped out of his thoughts. He hears his voice. 

“Hello?”, asks a soft voice. Sehun feels he is about to lose it again and cry. But he can’t do that now.  
“L-Luhan?”, he asks in a small voice.   
“Sehun?” The way he says his name kills Sehun from the inside. His heart aches. Baekhyun and Joonmyun still sit next to him. There to comfort him if Luhan would tell him to fuck off.   
“Yes, it’s me.”  
“I’m sorry”, he says.   
“Why?”  
“I broke you. I know it. I see it. I hear it. Every time when I see you in an interview, or on TV, I see it. I broke you. I cut your heart like a blade. I’m so sorry, Sehun. You didn’t deserve that. You really didn’t.” He sounds broken, too. It’s not just Sehun. They both broke apart when Luhan left. They both died at that day. And now they both might come back to life.  
“Luhan?”  
“Yes?”  
“What’s the worst thing I could say right now?”  
“That you don’t hate me?”  
“No. Things are better if you stay. Do you remember how I said that two years ago?”  
“Yes, I’ll never forget that. Never. You saw the music video, right?”, Luhan asks after a short break of silence that had Joonmyun and Baekhyun worried. But Sehun comes back to life a little more every second he can hear the person on the other end breath. Luhan feels the same. Just to hear Sehun breath makes him come back to life again.  
“I did. That’s the reason why I was finally able to call you”, Sehun admits.  
“Sehun. Remember what I told you when I left?”  
“We'll meet again when both our cars collide. That’s what you’ve said.“  
“I’m in Korea next week. Can we meet up?”  
“Yes.”

Luhan hates waiting. But he waited two years to finally meet him again. He sips his coffee. He never was this nervous as he is right now. He takes a deep breath before he hears the door of the café open. He takes a look behind him and his heart starts beating like crazy. He falls again. Deep. Sehun wears a cap and a grey hoodie. He walks up to Luhan and takes the opposite seat to Luhan. Sehun takes off his cap, lets his hand go through his blonde hair and then looks at Luhan. Both fall again. Deep. Like both of their cars collide again. They both smile. And Sehun feels that he never was this happy in the last two years. And Luhan feels the same. Sehun orders his drink. And they talk. They laugh. They exchange slight touches under the table. After hours they stand up. They hug. And Sehun just looks Luhan in the eyes and he knows that he can’t live without him. Never again. He just can’t. He kisses Luhan’s forehead, his cheeks, his jawline and his neck before he reaches for his lips. Just a small peck. He cups his cheeks and he holds him for a moment. Both pair of eyes closed to feel the moment. Both open their eyes and they look at each other. 

Sehun smiles, like he hasn’t smiled in a long, long time. Luhan does the same thing. They just smile at each other for a few moments, just like they did before everything broke down two years ago. They come back to real life when Sehun’s phone rings and he has to get the call. It’s Baekhyun. Probably wants to tell him to get home because the manager asked for him. Sehun answers the phone. And he is right. He needs to go home. To the other member. He looks at Luhan when he ends the call, on the edge of crying. Both. They hug again. Tightly. None of them want to let the other one go. No one wants to leave the other one again. 

The younger one takes his cap and hides his face again before he looks at Luhan with the love he has for the other one. The older one smiles. Just like Sehun does. They feel the love. Luhan just nods and Sehun knows in this exact moment that they both feel the same way and that he doesn’t need to worry about being alone again. He can get to the others and smile again like he did with Luhan. Because he knows in China and in every place on this planet Luhan loves him. No matter what. They might me apart from each other but nothing can bring them down again. Never. Sehun is sure about that. So is Luhan. 

Luhan gets his jacket and pays for their drinks because he promised Sehun to do so. And he promises him to text him as soon as he is back in China. Far away from Sehun. Sehun is about to leave Luhan through the café door but he turns around. He smiles at Luhan again. And asks him something that he asked him before they meet up. 

“What’s the worst thing that I could say?”  
“Things are better if I stay.”

And so Sehun leaves through the door of the café and heads back home to the dorm not knowing that this is the last time he will Luhan. Because Luhan never made it home. He never made it to China. He never even made it to the airport. Because a car collided with Luhan’s car on his way to the airport to get his flight.   
Sehun hears about that the next day. About the car crash, about the love of his life dying because of someone else. The others cry. But Sehun can’t. Chanyeol asks him if he is okay. Sehun nods, takes his jacket and leaves the dorm. He doesn’t take his keys or his purse, just his phone. And he runs. He runs as fast as he can. He runs to a building. A huge building. He gets to the rooftop. He leaves the lift. Takes the stairs to the rooftop. He opens the door. Slowly Sehun walks to the end of the rooftop. He takes out his phone and sends a text message to Baekhyun, knowing that he would read it immediately.

**I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for the pain. I’m so sorry. Please tell the others. Tell Joonmyun that this isn’t his fault at all and that he is a great leader. Tell Minseok that he should never feel down again. Tell Yixing that he is amazing. Tell Chanyeol he should stop crying. Please tell Jongdae he shouldn’t hide anything. Tell Kyungsoo he makes the best food ever. Tell Jongin to never give up. And Baekhyun, thank you for everything. I love you all. You are the best family I could’ve ask for. You guys are loving, honest and thoughtful. I love you all so much. This is the hardest decision I ever had to make. But I have to. I can’t live without him. I just can’t, Baekhyun. And please this isn’t the fault from any of you. This is my fault entirely. So, thank you for everything. Goodbye.**

He sends the message. He shuts down his phone and throws hit to the ground. Sehun looks down to the end of the building, to the street. He swallows. He takes a deep breath and suddenly he hears a door opening behind him and after that everything turns black.


End file.
